Letter to Juliet
by X.Hachii.033
Summary: Sakura viaja a Verona con su novio sai, pero toda su vida cambia cuando encuentra una carta de hace 50 años – eres una molestia-y tu un engreído-créeme ella no quiere conocer a alguien que dice "genial" y "dios mío" en la misma frase- Porfa entren y lean!


**Hola!**

**Este es mi segundo fic, esta basado en la película "Carta a Julieta" esta muy apegado a la peli, solo ciertas cosas son las que voy a cambiar o agregar, por la cual la trama en si de esta historia no me pertenece**

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Espero les guste**

**.:Letter To Juliet:.**

-si, hola habla sakura haruno, estoy buscando a una persona que tiene el mismo nombre que usted, así que me podría responder unas preguntas para ver si es la persona que busco?

Preguntaba una joven pelirosa al celular caminando por las grandes calles de New york

-_claro, dígame señorita que necesita?_

_-_pues quería saber en donde estaba usted al final de la segunda guerra mundial?

-_estaba muy lejos de ahí, me encontraba trabajando en otro países_

-aa ya veo, esta bien, no es nada importante, muchas gracias- dijo para después terminar la llamada y comenzar a marcar otro numero, mientras esquivaba a la gente para llegar a un puesto de donas

-hola, es usted Jon fujiwara? – pregunto para estar mas segura

-_si, que desea?_

- yo estoy investigando algo y me gustaría preguntarle unas cosas

-_es reportera?_

-no, solo estoy buscando una información!- realmente esperaba ser reportera, era lo que mas deseaba- bueno, quería preguntarle que estaba usted haciendo a finales de la guerra mundial- con dificultad logro sacar el dinero para pagarle al dueño del puesto y tomar una dona entre sus manos para empezar a comerla

-_pues yo en esos momentos estaba en Latinoamérica, quería estar lejos de alemania e inglaterra, yo – fue interrumpido por la pelirosa_

-no! Quiero decir a finales de la segunda! – exclamo al darse cuenta que no le estaba dando la información que ella deseaba

-_aa, pues estaba en la calle, pero no vi nada inusual, la gente festejando pero todo normal_

-a okey, entonces usted no vio nada? – delicadamente saco de su bolso una foto en la cual salía un hombre y una mujer besándose y atrás de ellos se podía ver una persona la cual estaba encerrada en un circulo rojo, esa era la personal la cual sakura buscaba

-_no, nada de lo que usted necesita_

-muchas gracias- despego el celular de su oreja para después fijarse en la pantalla y marcar otro numero – bueno, creo que este es el ultimo – suspiro dirigiendo su mirada al cielo

-hola, lamento si lo interrumpí, quería saber que hacia usted a finales de la segunda guerra mundial – sus ojos volvieron a dar con la foto

-_pues estaba con todos las personas festejando en la plaza, entonces vi a dos jóvenes besándose y lo demás_

– enserio? Entonces usted los vio? – dijo con tono alegre mientras sonreía levemente

-_si_

– y usted cree que fue un beso espontaneo o- dejo las palabras a medias ya que se vio interrumpido por la persona con la cual hablaba

-entonces usted esta muy seguro de que ese beso fue verdadero? - sonrió mas al escuchar la repuesta, ya por fin tendría el trabajo y así lograría ganar mas dinero o tal vez el puesto que quería

-muchas gracias, de verdad gracias, que tenga una linda tarde adios - apago la llamada y dio pequeños saltos mientras caminaba hacia su lugar de trabajo

.

.

.

-entonces? - dice una mujer dando la vuelta a su asiento para mirar a sakura de frente- estas 100% segura de lo que me estas diciendo?

-si tsunade-san estoy muy segura de que el beso no fue espontaneo- la pelirosa le extendió la imagen en la cual salían los dos jóvenes besándose

-muy bien, confió en ti y se que todo tu trabajo es confiable – dijo tomando entre sus manos la imagen para después fijar sus ojos en ella

-entonces lo publicara? – la ojijade que estaba sentada cruzo sus piernas para calmar un poco los nervios, mordió despacio su labio inferior para esperar la respuesta

-claro, es interesante – tsunade coloco tanto la foto como las manos en su escritorio para dirigir su vista a ella

-bueno entonces me iré – tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a irse pero antes de atravesar la puerta pensó en algo - tsunade-san le parece si escribo – fue interrumpida por la voz de la mujer

-no sakura, nada de escribir, mejor descansa y que tengas una feliz luna de miel antes de casarte

Ella asintió y salió lentamente de la oficina de su jefa, quería llegar a ser una reportera, pero a ese paso ni se quedaría como "buscadora de información"

La pelirosa pasó por los puestos de sus amigas para despedirse de ellas ya que estaría por 2 semanas en Verona para una simulación de lo que seria su luna de miel después de la boda, estaba muy emocionada por el viaje y porque estaría con la persona que mas amaba en la ciudad donde ocurrió la historia de romero y Julieta, tal vez eso haría que su novio se volviera un poco mas romántico, y eso a ella le encantaría

Se dirigió a la recepción para así decirle adios al trabajo por un buen tiempo

-sakura espera! – grito una muchacha para así detener el andar de la pelirosa

-que pasa shizune? – pregunto al ver ala pelinegra corriendo hacia ella

- solo quería despedirme de ti! – dijo para después darle a la ojijade un fuerte abrazo y susurrarle al oído – mira tienes muchas suerte

La pelirosa estaba un poco desconcertada por aquel comentario pero aun así se digno a preguntar – de que estas hablando?

-de que no todas las mujeres tenemos una supuesta luna de miel antes de la boda! – mientras pronunciaba estas palabras tomo por los hombros a la joven y la comenzó a agitar de un lado a otro

-shizune! Ya! –decía como podía –entendí!

-eso espero, debes disfrutar y pasártela muy bien con tu novio, y pasear por todas las calles- le pelinegra parecía mas emocionada que ella, pero la realidad era que la pelirosa si quería ir, pero últimamente su novio se había visto muy distanciado, tal vez era solo su imaginación

-si, iremos a la casa de Julieta entre otros lugares – su mirada fue a parar al reloj para darse cuenta de que en menos de 4 horas debería estar en el aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo a Italia – dios, ya tengo que irme, adios shizune, pásatela bien mientras no estoy

La ojijade salió caminando rápido del edificio, paso varias cuadras para después llegar a un lugar en construcción, con mucho cuidado subió las escaleras y esquivo todo los pedazos de madera y escombros que se encontraban a su paso, una vez a dentro vio que el restaurante de su novio estaba casa todo terminado, uno que otro toque para que ya fuera abierto

Despacio se dirigió a la cocina encontrando en ella a la persona que en pocas semanas seria su esposo y la persona con la cual compartiría su vida

-hola, se supone que en 2 horas deberíamos estar en el aeropuerto y tu no has hecho tus maletas – pronuncio la pelirosa para que su novio se percatase de que ella estaba ahí

-oh! Amor como estas? mira esta es un nuevo estilo de pasta que cree – ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ella de responder la pregunta que le había hecho- ven a probar- tomo entre sus dedos un poco de pasta larga para acercarse a donde estaba su novia y dárselo con delicadeza en la boca- te gusta?

-si, esta muy bueno- termino de masticar para después limpiarse un poco la boca con una servilleta que saco de su cartera

-enserio, esa la estaba haciendo ahorita, ya tengo mas si quieres prueba esta- hizo lo mismo que antes para después alejarse y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que ella llegara

- me gusta mas la primera, aunque esta no esta mal

- ya veo, pero imagínate!, vamos a estar en Italia- se acerca y la abrazo fuertemente mientras deba vueltas con ella – podremos ver los diferentes comidas y visitar los viñedos, será magnifico

-sai espera! Jajaja detente – el pelinegro se detuvo devolviéndola al suelo para prestarla atención – también vamos a visitar la ciudad y esas cosas no?

-claro sakura, pasearemos y eso – le dio castos besos en la boca para después tomar sus manos – nos la vamos a pasar muy bien ya veras

-si eso creo, siempre y cuando estemos juntos todo va a estar increíble – no resistió las ganas y lo abrazo muy fuerte, después de todo era la persona de la cual ella estaba enamorada, y por amor las personas son capaces de cualquier cosa

.

.

.

**Bueno, hasta aquí**

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews**

**Bye!**


End file.
